


Nightmares

by Buskuta



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buskuta/pseuds/Buskuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim wakes up and faces a scary situation, he realizes he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first story that I'm posting on here, so I hope you like it! As always, constructive criticism is welcome in the comments. 
> 
> In this story, we learn more about Regan's past and Jim and Regan's friendship gets stronger.
> 
> (I do not own the Trixie Belden series, this is just a fan-fiction.)

Jim's emerald eyes sprang open to meet the dark ceiling. Yet another nightmare. His eyes darted around the room, meeting all the objects that the Wheelers bought him. He let out a sigh of relief. He was sure he was back in Jonsey's old farm, with him yelling to wake up and work.  
How long was he asleep? What time was it? The grandfather clock downstairs in the living area rung 12 times to answer his question. It was midnight.  
Jim knew it was silly, but he was scared to go back to sleep. He propped up on one elbow and surveyed the room. The dresser. Check. The walk-in closet with fancy dinner clothes and equipment, check. His wood desk to do work, check. Everything was there. He was NOT in Jonsey's old farm.  
When he lived with Jonsey, he had his own room, but not much in it. It had a bed, but the sheets and pillow were plain. He had a night table with a lamp on it. The only other thing in his room was his desk. After school, he would drop his bag next to the desk and place his books on his desk. Jonsey didn't know, though, that Jim had his christening mug and the bible hidden under his bed.

Jim compared the two lives. On Jonsey's farm, he would work for nothing and get beaten for, most of the time, no good reason. But at the Wheeler's, he had maids and servants to do the work for them, even though he would feel better if he had some chores to do. Even then, the Wheeler's would never lay a finger on him, ever. Jim knew that the Wheeler's knew that there was no valid reason to ever harm a child.  
On Jonsey's farm, while he had plenty to eat, it was usually the same meal everyday. Rice, and, on occasion, a chicken leg. But at the Wheeler's, he could have anything, from stew, to cake, to salad, to cookies. All he had to do was say it, and he would have it in minutes. He did not abuse this advantage, though. And he knew Honey didn't either. They both never wanted to work the servants off for no good reason.  
On Jonsey's farm, Jonsey would never let Jim go to college. Because Jonsey knew that if he married, and possibly had a family, the money would go to his kids, or to his kids. Even then, if he didn't have a family, he would never see Jim again anyway, and that would mean good-bye to the Frayne fortune.  
But at the Wheeler's, Jim was encouraged to succeed in his college, and the Wheeler's would support him no matter what.  
Jim closed his eyes at the thought of Jonsey being a long way away, possibly locked up.

\--

For what seemed like hours, Jim tossed and turned, but couldn't go to sleep. It was already 1AM, he knew that. But he couldn't go to sleep!  
Jim finally opened his eyes and swung his long legs off the bed. He decided to go get a drink. Maybe that would help him.  
Jim pulled on his robe and stuck his feet into some socks, so it wouldn't be too noisy on the floor.  
He made his way down the stairs, clinging to the rail so he didn't lose his balance. He found his way through the darkness, feeling the wall to guide him. He stopped suddenly, listening. He heard the faint sound of a T.V. Who would be watching T.V at this hour?  
His curiosity won, because he turned around and followed the noise through the house. It lead right to Regan's garage suit.  
He wasn't sure what to do. He knew it was obvious to ignore the sound, and head back. But he heard something in his head whisper, 'knock'.  
Jim pulled the robe closer, cleared his throat, and knocked on the wood door. There was a moment's pause before the door opened.  
He faced red-haired Regan, with his eyes trained down on him. Jim automatically regretted it. Regan was a good guy, and helped the Bob-Whites a lot, but he knew what he did was probably wrong.  
Jim expected a scolding, but instead Regan grinned. "What's up, boy?" He asked.  
Jim wasn't sure how to respond. What would he tell Regan? Unsure how to respond, Jim said, "Well, I heard the T.V on and I wondered... If, you were, Okay?"  
Regan laughed. "Of course I'm okay, Jim. Now tell me, what's the real reason you're here?"

Jim flushed. He didn't really know how to respond to that either. He couldn't say he was curious, because Regan would think that was childish and send him back up. But then he heard the voice in his head whisper, "Tell him".

Jim sighed and said, "I had a... nightmare."  
He expected to be sent up to bed again, but Regan grinned from ear to ear. "Come on in," He said. \-- Jim and Regan sat on the couch, and Regan said, "I still get nightmares, sometimes." "Really?" Jim asked. Regan nodded. "Yup. They don't happen as often as they used to, but they still happen. In fact, I had one last week." Jim nodded. "I get them a lot, too. I've had 4 this week, and it's Saturday. "You know, Jim," Regan said, turning off the T.V, "We have more in common than you think." "Really?" "Yup. Sure, we both have red hair, green eyes, and a quick temper, but there's more than that." "What else is there?" Jim asked. "Well, we were both practically orphans, for one thing," He replied. "You had that strange stepfather of yours, but when I was was your age, I had nobody." "I'm sorry to hear that," Jim said. "I guess I had it better than you." Regan laughed. "Not exactly. Of course, you had a roof over your head, and food, but so did I, at one point." They both sat in silence. Finally Regan said, "When both my parents were gone, I ran away, because I knew they'd put me in an orphanage, and those places were horrible. I would usually hide in barns and stay there the night, but I didn't have much to eat." Jim thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we both ran away from home, that's one thing." Regan nodded. "I managed to find certain berries, which were good, but most of the time I couldn't eat them because I wasn't sure if they were good or not." Jim laughed. "I found berries, when I came here to find Uncle James. I wish I could have helped you, then." Regan chuckled. "There was one place that I stayed particularly longer," He recalled. "It was a barn, but surrounded by bushes, so I wouldn't be seen. The was a little lake right next to it, so I could easily have a water supply. Eventually, I thought they were on my trail so I headed East and found a horse ranch. I applied there and around a week later I got in. That's why I love horses so much." "Are the police still looking for you?" Jim asked. Regan chuckled. "It's been 7 years. I'm sure they gave up by now. Anyway, I don't need a guardian anymore." "That's true," Jim replied. "So, how did you get the job for the Wheeler's?" "Well, actually, it was Mr. Wheeler who offered the job." "Really?" "Yup. And, as much as I like my home there, I would be paid here, and have a home. That's a good deal." Jim sighed. "Thank you for this conversation," "It was my pleasure," Regan said. "But, you should be in bed right now. Off you go!" He grinned. \-- As Jim crawled into his bed, he felt better about the situation. He knew that he wasn't the only one who had the nightmares. And after that conversation, he didn't have nightmares for a long, long time.


End file.
